murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Murdoch On The Corner
"Murdoch On The Corner" is the third episode of the sixth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the sixty-eighth episode of the series. It first aired January 21, 2013. Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the murder of Edgar Leeman who was shot by someone when he answered a knock at the door. His last words, overheard by his wife were 'I'm sorry no'. There's soon a second victim Thelma Green and then a third, Robert Grimsby. They have little in common except to have perhaps come into some unexpected money. When constables Crabtree and Higgins find a wallet with $10 inside, they return it to address they find inside. They soon after learn that several such wallets have been returned to that address and Murdoch concludes that the killer is punishing those who don't. Murdoch devises a new camera that takes a photo every four seconds and sets it it on the street to see who might be leaving the wallets. After a series of seemingly random murders, Murdoch sets up a timer camera on a street corner to catch the killer. Character Revelations * George's Aunt Primrose use to send him to fetch hats all the time. One had to be very specific, there was a great many hats, he tells Murdoch. Continuity * Mrs. Lynd will make another appearance in Season 8's The Incurables * Dr. Ogden coins ' sequential killer ' which will be used by Murdoch and the Constabulary to label serial killers in future episodes. * Murdoch's Scrutiny Camera and the Bulletproof Vest are used. Historical References * When the Detective and the Doctor discuss the motives behind sequential killers, Jack the Ripper, Joseph Vacher, and H. H. Holmes are mentioned. * Sigmund Freud’s speculation that the subconscious mind prevents one from expressing anger directly to the person responsible, forcing one to take the anger out on persons unconnected to the true source of the rage is explained by Dr. Ogden and Crabtree immediately ask if it's like how certain Inspector taking it out on a constable after the Inspector's wife gets upset. Trivia * George introduces Emily to pizza pie and they come up with a bicycle delivery idea. Errors * With the line, "Maybe there's something that the old Thomas '''S.' Brackenreid nose can sniff out''.", the error in Thomas Charles Brackenreid's middle initial is made for the third time in this episode. The first time was in [[Who Killed the Electric Carriage?|''Who Killed the Electric Carriage?]] and the second time was in 'Twentieth Century Murdoch.'' It will be repeated again in [[Murdoch Au Naturel|'''''Murdoch au Naturel]] before it is corrected in Season 7. * A slice of pizza pie was stated to cost a nickel, but the modern nickel wasn't first introduced until 1922. Prior to that, there was a much smaller silver 5 cent piece. * When George and Henry are in their civilian clothes and Thomas is watching them through the window, you can see a man in a tshirt and baseball cap with sunglasses Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Constable Slugger Jackson Guest Cast Janet-Laine Green as Mrs. Lynd Stephanie Belding as Jean Palmerson Philip Williams as Jack the Butcher Alex Poch-Goldin as Robert Grimsby Courtenay J. Stevens as Soapbox Preacher Billy Otis as Demented Beggar Tony De Santis as Pizza Man Conrad Coates as Mission Man Mary Francis Moore as Mrs. Leeman Tim Progosh as Mr. Edgar Leeman Uncredited Cast Gallery Murdoch 404.PNG|George Crabtree and Emily Grace dine on a slice of pizza-pie 603 Murdoch on the Corner 1.PNG|Working it out at the Blackboard|link=Blackboard Murdoch 393.PNG|Getting out the Scrutiny Camera 603 Murder on the Corner.JPG|Dr. Ogden Interviews Mrs. Lynd Category:Season Six Category:Season Error